I ll never be okay
by rox siniestra
Summary: ¿Cómo enfrentar que esto se termino? ¿Cómo entender que ya no es lo mismo? Creo que solo el tiempo lo dirá... Mientras tanto yo recuerdo cuando susurre aquellas cinco palabras... "I ll never be okay".


**Yo: Hola mis amigos nwn/ soy Rox y traigo aquí un nuevo fic, y esta vez usando a los personajes de Inazuma Eleven**

**Ryuga: Reza de haberlo hecho bien por una vez**

**Yo: ahora no comiencen con nada ¬¬ **

**Tsubasa: bien… ¿Quién va?**

**Yo: Kyoya**

**Reiji: Sigue encerrado en el baño**

**Yo: ¡Esta ahí desde ayer!**

**Dark: culpa a Ryuga por cocinar**

**Yo: ¬¬ bien, ahora por eso Ryuga, tú lo vas a decir**

**Ryuga: ¬¬ Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a la autora del fic, ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

_Natsumi Poov_

Camino por las calles, esperando encontrar un consuelo. Pienso en ti, aunque sé que nada ha cambiado. De ser uno, pasamos a ser dos. Sé que se ha acabado el tiempo, y ya no estamos tan unidos. Escucho tú nombre resonando en mi mente. Aun no te he podido olvidar…

¿Cómo puedo decirte lo que me esta ocurriendo? ¿Cómo explicar la angustia en mi pecho? ¿Cómo hare para que entiendas que sigo amándote?

En este momento pienso que no me escuchaste decir _**"I´ll never be okay"**_el día en que te escuche decir _"Terminamos"_. Ahora que lo recuerdo… tú no sabes ingles, puede que no me hayas entendido. Sigo sin entender porque no dije _"Nunca estaré bien"_directamente, tal vez fue el dolor de ese momento el que me hizo decirlo en otro idioma.

Si tus palabras fueran un arma, ahora me encontraría muerta. ¿Quién diría que un _"Me enamore de otra"_ lograría que un corazón se partiera en dos? Creo que me cuesta entenderte Endo… ¿Qué era lo maravilloso de Aki? ¿Qué tenia ella que no tengo yo? ¿Cuándo me dijiste _"Natsumi te amo"_ me mentias? Y si no era así ¿Qué fue lo que cambio? Al parecer estoy perdiendo a razón…

No puedo creer que estén pasando en la radio _"I´ll be okay"_, creo que el destino me juega una broma… Ya que sé bien que no estaré bien, nunca lo estaré… Al menos no sin ti… Eras mi único camino, la fuerza que me apoyaba, la voz que le alentaba, él que me sacaba una sonrisa en los peores momentos… Eras mi TODO Endo.

La letra de una canción me ha quedado como anillo al dedo, no se si la abras escuchado pero en mi opinión es perfecta para lo que nos esta pasando… o más bien, lo que nos paso… _"Sabes, no es sólo recordar el dolor… Sabes, son frases dentro de una canción, que quedan los momentos, que quedan los recuerdos que vivimos de amor… Sabes, el tiempo ha regresado el reloj… Sabes, tus manos cubren mi corazón… Y no quiero olvidarte, y no puedo cambiarte… Serás siempre el mejor…"_.

Creo que esto me dolerá… pero será mejor que cuente nuestro relato…

_***~*~*Flashback*~*~***_

Endo y yo estábamos hablando tranquilamente en el parque, era como cualquier otro día para nosotros. Habíamos salido de la escuela, y ese día el no tenia practica, ya que habían decidido tomarse un día de relajación, solo porque les insistí, o más bien obligue.

Él me miraba de una forma distinta, al principio creí que era por haber cancelado la practica, pero como él no me dio a entender nada… preferí callar y dejar que siga hablando de futbol.

Yo soló sonreía, me gustaba verlo feliz. Pero lo tuve que interrumpir al ver que su tierna sonrisa… desaparecía.

-Endo… ¿Qué tienes?

La preocupación se hizo presente en mi voz. Él lo noto, pero no creo que le haya dado importancia, y me respondió:

-Natsumi… esto no es igual que antes- me asuste un poco y abrí mis ojos hasta donde pude-. Ya no somos lo que solíamos ser. Cambiamos mucho, y lo sabes. Ahora lo logro entender… De Aki es de quien realmente estoy enamorado. Por eso… Terminamos.

Esa ultima palabra fue la que logro que mis ojos, mis mejillas… Todo mi rostro, estaba inundado de lágrimas. No perdí tiempo, y salí corriendo, a la vez que lloraba.

_***~*~*Fin del Flashback*~*~***_

Creo que no debería escribir esto, pero he escrito un… "intento" de poesía. Creo que fue para desahogarme, o para sentirme más tranquila.

_Ya no sé que pensar…  
Siento que mi mundo ya no puede regresar...  
Ahora no tengo quien me logre impulsar a lo infinito  
Me falta el eclipsar de tu mirar…  
¿Quién diría que ya no podría conversar con nadie?  
Te extraño… Y este dolor ya no lo podre soportar más…  
Te amo… ¡Y no lo quiero callar!_

Ahora que lo vuelvo a escribir, creo que no tiene mucho sentido. Pero sigue siendo el reflejo de mi corazón. Aun hecho añicos, funciona para ocasionarme dolor. O quizás no. Ya no sé si tu recuerdo me hace bien… o me hace mal… al parecer solo el tiempo lo dirá. Y espero que no haya más sufrimiento como antes. Que ambos seamos muy felices… ¿Juntos? No lo sé… o que si sé, es que aunque me estés haciendo daño, aunque tal vez jamás volvamos a estar juntos… tengo un rayo de esperanza que me dice _"No te rindas… aun todo es posible"_. Aunque ya se la verdad… y la mía es que… _**"I´ll never be okay"**_. Claro que solo si tú no estas…

Endo… por mucho que lo vaya a intentar, jamás te voy a olvidar… me marcaste de una forma única. Y esto no es solo porque eres mi primer amor… Esto es una verdad.

_FIN_

* * *

**Yo: Lo sé… es corto**

**Kyoya: ¿Qué te esta pasando últimamente que todo te sale muy corto?**

**Yo: Creo que es por la forma de escribir, desde que la cambie todo es más… ¡Un momento! *lo señala acusadoramente* ¬¬ Tú estabas encerrado en el baño**

**Kyoya: Cerrajero**

**Yo: Ya me gano -.-**

**Reiji: Este es tu primer fic con el titulo en Ingles… ¿no?**

**Yo: Es verdad \o/**

**Tsubasa: Bueno al menos ahora esta de buen humor**

**Dark: Por ahora**

**Yo: Bien… Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión, háganse escuchar, y ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: Somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: Y nos vemos en el próximo fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
